thesimpsonsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Selma in Love transcript
Chorus: The Simpsons.... Simpsons Theme Music Playing In Background In Springfield Elementary School, Bart is writing I will not daydream in class ''13 times, then the school bell rings, and he goes out of the school. Homer drives up the driveway before Bart lands on his car with his skateboard. He gets out, and Lisa scoots by past him on her bicycle. Homer: "D'oh!" The other car pulls up...... Homer: WAAAAAAAAAH! Homer runs around into the garage for safety. The living room is a stage. 2 ducks and a goose waddle in. They think about a game they want to play. The goose suggests they want to play the duckity Duck Duck with a Goose Game. The ducks disagree of the goose's opinion. They kept thinking. Just then, one duck has a idea. He wants the others to play Duck, Duck, Goose. Then the ducks and the goose play the game until they smash into the couch and sit on it. One duck pulls out a remote and turns on the TV Music Ends Scene 1: The Aztec Theater Bart: "Oh boy, I can't wait to see ''The Itchy and Scratchy Movie 3." Lisa: "Neither can I." Selma: "Well we'd better hurry up so we can get our good seats." Bart, Lisa, Marge (with Maggie), Homer, Patty, Selma (with Ling), Abe, Rita and Jackie go right up to Jeremy, the ticket seller. Jeremy: "Welcome to the Aztec Theater, how can I help all of you here?" Bart: "We would like 9 tickets for The Itchy and Scratchy Movie 3, please. Jeremy: "Okay, here you go, enjoy the film." Jeremy gives them 9 tickets and they enter the auditorium. Lisa: "Wow, thanks a bunch." The Simpson family members take their seats. Selma notices a young man walking right up to her. Young Man/Boris: "Hey, ma'am, I'm Boris Jones, who might you be?" Selma: "I'm Selma, and this is my twin sister, Patty, my other sister, Marge, my mother, Jackie, my father in law, Abe, my mother in law, Rita, my brother in law, Homer, my nephew, Bart, my daughter, Ling and my nieces, Lisa and Maggie." Boris: "Wow, Selma, you sure have such a wonderful family to go around, but I'm not married to anybody so I don't have any sons or daughters of my own." Selma: "Then you're just the most perfect man for me." Selma and Boris begin sitting romantically next to 1 another. Chipmunk Like Voices: They fight and bite they fight and bite and bite fight, fight, fight bite, bite, bite The Itchy and Scratchy Movie 3 Itchy: Scratchy's Doorbell '' ''Scratchy opens the door to reveal Itchy standing right outside. Itchy: "Hey, Scratchy, are you ready to go to the skate park?" Scratchy: "Why sure I am, Itchy, let's invite our best friend for life, Poochie over." Itchy and Scratchy walk right over to Poochie's house. Poochie: The name's Poochie D and I rock the telly I'm half-Joe Camel and a 3rd Fonzarelli I'm the kung fu hippie from Gangsta City I'm a rappin' surfer you're the fool I pity Itchy: "Hey, Poochie, you wanna go to the skate park with me and Scratchy?" Poochie: "Sure you guys, let me go get my skateboard from my garage." Itchy, Scratchy and Poochie grab their skateboards and head on down to the skate park. Itchy places a cauldron of green acid right by the skateboard ramp. Scratchy: "Okay, here I go." Scratchy skateboards right down the ramp, then suddenly something unexpected happens. Scratchy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Scratchy begins burning up from the green acid. Bart, Lisa and Homer: Uncontrollably Marge: "I don't suppose why they think this movie is super hilarious." The Simpson family members and Boris are later seen exiting the Aztec Theater. Homer: "So, Selma, Boris, how's your romantic relationship going?" Selma: "Pretty good, Homer, Boris and I are now a perfectly romantic couple." Boris: "And if I marry her, I would never wanna divorce her at all." Marge: "I think Selma and Boris are seriously in love with 1 another." The Simpson family, along with Patty and Selma go right back in the pink sedan while the others go right in their separate cars and drive around all the way back home to their separate houses. The very next morning, Selma's preparing for her big day with Boris. Patty: "Hey, Selma, what are your doing?" Selma: "I'm preparing myself to go out with Boris." Category:Season 30 transcripts